


Magnanimity

by notkai



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Sickfic, cute hansol, i really don't know what else to add?, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: Taeyang isn't much of a reader, but if he finds a good book, he latches on. It would take a herd of elephants to pull his attention away from it, which a few exceptions. One of them is currently resting on his shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> good lord the title and ending are so bad i wanna punch myself. i was still upset over the death of my firstborn son, kim taeyang, so i decided to write smth cute and fluffy. i'll try to have something to post every week, but i make no promises. please, enjoy!

Taeyang wasn't much of a reader. He preferred more physically engaging pastimes, like skating or boxing. But every once in a while he'd stumble across a good book and would be attached to it until it was read to completion. Earlier in the day, he had stumbled across one of those allusive novels while browsing at a half-priced book store with Yooncheul. It was a paperback novel that had no exterior markings- no title, design, or author name, and that's what had intrigued Taeyang. The description on the inside of the cover sealed the deal and within the hour, he was curled up on Hansol's couch with the book. It would have taken nothing short of a herd of elephants to pull his attention away from the paperback.   
Well, there was an exception. And that exception was currently cuddled into Taeyang's side and using his shoulder as a pillow.   
"Go back."  
Taeyang glanced down at the sound of Hansol's hoarse voice. "Hmm?"  
"I wasn't-" The blonde paused, turning his head away from Taeyang and coughing. "I wasn't done reading."  
It took Taeyang a moment to realize that Hansol had been reading over his shoulder when he'd flipped the page. He chuckled softly and folded the corner of the page he was on, marking his place before closing the book. "We can keep reading tomorrow. Right now, you need to take some medicine and sleep." He began to stand up, stopping only when he felt Hansol's fingers weakly closing around his wrist.   
"That stuff is so gross," Hansol whined, pausing to cough into his sleeve. "Stay here, please. I'll sleep on the couch."  
It took the majority of Taeyang's willpower not to melt under his boyfriend's sad gaze. "Think of how much more comfortable your bed is, though," He reasoned, pulling his reluctant, blanket-wrapped mess of a boyfriend off the couch and leading him into the kitchen. Hansol mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and plopped down on one of the breakfast bar stools while Taeyang rummaged through the cabinets for medicine. Much to his boyfriend's dismay, he procured a bottle of grape-flavored cold medicine and wasted no time in measuring out a dose in the plastic cup that came along with it.   
"Throw it back like a shot, so you don't taste it as much," Taeyang advised, handing the medicine to Hansol.   
Hansol gave Taeyang a look over the rim of the cup and threw it back, coughing at the taste. "That tastes like artificially flavored dirt," He said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and looking at the medicine with distaste.   
Taeyang was almost tempted to try it and see if it did taste like flavored dirt, but figured he'd regret it and returned the bottle to its cabinet. "C'mon, bedtime for you," He exclaimed, ignoring Hansol's mention of how it was only three in the afternoon. He strode down the hallway and into Hansol's bedroom, with the aforementioned blonde trailing behind him, and made small adjustments to the room- fluffing pillows, fixing the shades, anything he thought would make Hansol more comfortable.  
"You don't have to do that, you know." Hansol murmured, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Taeyang glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend.   
"Maybe not, but I wanted to." He watched Hansol curl up under the covers, his hair splaying out across the pillowcase like a halo, before walking over and pressing a soft kiss to Hansol's fever-warm cheek. Just as he turned around to leave, he was stopped by Hansol grabbing his wrist once again.  
"Stay here." Hansol shuffled back a bit, providing room for Taeyang to lie down.  
There was absolutely no way Taeyang could say no to his sick, half-asleep boyfriend. He laid down next to Hansol, who instantly wrapped his arms around Taeyang's middle and rested his head on his chest. Taeyang smiled and draped his arm over Hansol's shoulders.   
Hansol sighed in content, relaxing into his boyfriend's touch. He used the last of his energy to murmur, "Love you, Tae."  
"I love you too, baby."


End file.
